


WONDERful Sex

by BoySmutCentral



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Bryce Gheisar, Gay Jacob Tremblay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, gay boys, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: On the set of 'Wonder', Bryce has a bit of fun with his co-star Jacob.
Relationships: Bryce Gheisar/Jacob Tremblay





	WONDERful Sex

Jacob Tremblay and Bryce Gheisar were on the set of their movie 'Wonder'. Bryce was in Jacob's dressing room. Shooting was done for the day. Bryce played Julian, kind of a kid bully in school, the cool kid. Truly, Bryce loved Jacob. They were best friends in real life and Jacob could've asked for a better co-star. Bryce wasn't Jacob's only co-star. British cutie Noah Jupe was as well though he'd went home for the day.

"So dude. What do you wanna do?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Well I have a few things on my mind. I'm sure you'll like it." Bryce smirked.

Bryce began removing his shirt and pants,

getting down to nothing but his boxers. He'd been eyeing Jacob the entire time they were filming and he knew he wanted to get some. Bryce thought Jacob was super cute and adorable but also sexy.

"Uh. Bryce..what are you doing?" Jacob asked nervously.

"You and I are about to have some sex. Have you never done it before?"

Jacob froze, unable to respond. He hadn't really done anything sexually but he was interested and intrigued to try. He removed his shirt then his jeans.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Bryce attached his lips to Jacob, tasting the sweet sensation of Jacob's alluring breath. Their tongues were so hot and wet. Bryce immediately felt Jacob deepen the kiss as Jacob gently pushed Bryce down on his back against the couch.

Bryce moaned as he felt Jacob's tongue begin to explore his chest down to his hot abs.

"Mmm. Oh, Jacob. Fuck me. I wanna fuck your tight little ass." Bryce shot up straight.

The lust in the room was so sexual, Bryce couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh damn. Jacob what an amazing ass you have!" Bryce exclaimed.

Bryce had Jacob bend over as he held himself up by his elbows as he felt Bryce's tongue right in his ass.

"Oh damn. Bryce what a talented tongue you have. Oh shit." Jacob moaned so high.

He couldn't fathom the incredible sensation at all. It wasn't real, this wasn't real. Was it? What was happening?

"Oh, I can't believe I'm doing the dirty with my hot and sexy co-star Jacob Tremblay. I've wanted this for so long, you sweet baby boy." Bryce cooed lovingly.

Bryce then again attached his lips to Jacob's again in a sweet and deliciously dirty kiss, Jacob tasting his ass on Bryce's tongue.

"Mmmmmm. Fuuuuuck. Jacob. You're so sexy and cute."

Bryce sat Jacob down on the couch, kissing his collarbone causing the sweetest moans to come out his mouth. It was turning him on and getting his cock so hard between his legs.

"Ooooh. Bryce. I love you so much. You're so amazing yourself. Aah. Ugh. That tongue. FUCK!" Jacob exclaimed greatly gasping hard.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Damn. Bryyyyyce."

Bryce had dug his tongue really deep that point

into Jacob's ass.

Bryce suddenly stood up and lined up his cock to Jacob's hole. Going so fast, his balls are slapping against Jacob's ass. Mmm.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Ugh. fuuuuuuuck."

Bryce got down on his knees to spit once into Jacob's hole lubing it up. Before he knew it, he squirted inside Jacob.

"Oh, Fuck. Bryce. Feels sooo good! So warm! Oh i'm gonna cum! Open up! UGH!" Jacob yells as he stands up stroking his cock so hard, he can feel it coming. Oh my gosh. Jacob squirted his load on to Bryce's tongue.

"Mmmm, Jacob." Bryce said after swallowing it. He loved the taste.

"Oh that was fun, Jacob. Did you enjoy yourself?" Bryce asked as he kissed Jacob.

"I sure did, Bryce. It was incredible. Thank you."


End file.
